El comienzo de un nuevo viaje
by Xsaid
Summary: Después de que Sora y sus amigos regresaran al islote, deciden retomar al viaje por los mundos que iban a hacer, solo que esta vez solo serán dos sus navegantes.Leve RikuXSora


**El comienzo de un nuevo viaje**

_Hace poco que Riku, Kairi y yo volvimos a la isla a la que pertenecemos. Mi habitación está como siempre. Parece que no ha pasado ni un día desde que me fui, todo sigue igual._

_Si Kairi no hubiera llegado a esta isla… jamás nos habríamos planteado la existencia de otros mundos ahí fuera…_

_Si no fuera por la balsa que construimos para explorar, Riku no habría sucumbido a la oscuridad…_

_Si Riku no hubiera sucumbido a la oscuridad, no hubiera encontrado la llave espada…_

_Si no hubiera encontrado la llave espada, no hubiera conocido a Donald y a Goofy…_

_Si no hubiera conocido a Donald y a Goofy, no hubiera conocido a el Rey Miki, ni a León, ni a Merlín, ni a Cloud... _

_¿Cómo habría sido nuestra vida?¿Seguiríamos en el islote donde no cambia nada nunca? ¿qué habría sido de todas las personas y mundos que salvamos?¿habrían desaparecido así sin más?¿sin nadie que luchase por ellos?_

_Ahora se supone que todo ha terminado, que todo está bien de nuevo…_

Sora había estado muy pensativo últimamente, se pasaba casi todo el día en su cuarto mirando por la ventana y enterrando la cabeza en los numerosos informes de Ansem. Donald, Goofy y el Rey Miki habían vuelto ya a su reino prometiendo volver de visita algún día.

_Cuando vi a Sora rodeado de sus nuevos amigos, un calor que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a corroer mi pecho, pensé que iba a asfixiarme. Después de eso nos encontramos un par de veces. La ultima vez casi le mato y cuando vi a Donald y a Goofy protegerle… ¡Protegerle de mí! _

_Si no me hubiera puesto celoso, no habría sucumbido a la oscuridad…_

_Si no hubiera sucumbido a la oscuridad, no me habría convertido en un incorpóreo…_

_Si no me hubiera convertido en un incorpóreo, la llave oscura no habría llegado a mis manos…_

_Si la llave oscura no hubiera llegado a mis manos, no hubiera intentado matar a Sora…_

_Si no hubiera intentado matar a Sora, no habría despertado…_

_Si no hubiera despertado, no habría podido proteger a Sora…_

_Si no hubiera podido proteger a Sora, no habría podido encontrar a Kairi…_

_Si no hubiera podido encontrar a Kairi, no habría podido reencontrarme con Sora…_

_Si no hubiera podido reencontrarme con Sora, no habría podido destruir Kingdom Hearts…_

_Y si no hubiera destruido Kingdom Hearts, ahora no estaría aquí con Sora._

Riku tampoco había salido mucho de su cuarto, le daba algo de temor el enfrentarse a la gente que conocía y que había hecho daño, a pesar de lo que dijese Sora.

Kairi tenía su ropa preparada y todo lo demás para volver a su mundo. Riku y Sora todavía no sabían nada de su decisión pero… su lugar no estaba aquí con ellos, ella había llegado allí de casualidad. Les echaría de menos, sobretodo a Sora, pero sabía que su corazón no la pertenecía. Dejó la hoja doblada sobre su cama y cogió la maleta con fuerza. Caminó hasta el muelle con decisión a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y abordó la barca que había construido. Donald y Goofy la iban a recoger en el puerto del mango para que Riku y Sora no vieran la nave. Kairi desapareció entre las olas.

_Si nunca hubiese llegado a este islote, nunca tendría que haberme marchado y nunca les habría conocido. Les echaré de menos, pero espero que sean felices y se que volveremos a vernos._

* * *

Cuando Riku se despertó a la mañana siguiente por los rayos de sol. Vio a Sora sentado en la playa mirando el mar. Se puso unos piratas beige y una camisa de hombrillos negra y se acercó a ver.

—**¿Qué haces aquí Sora?** —le preguntó Riku sentándose a su lado.

—**Kairi se ha ido **—contestó ignorando la pregunta de su amigo. Riku le miró sorprendido. Se le veía triste y melancólico pero a la vez feliz por su amiga.

—**Sora… **—susurró.

—**Volvemos a estar los dos solos **—dijo mirando a Riku "_Sí, los dos solos…" _pensó.

—**Sora** —le llamó.

—**¿Hm? **—preguntó sin despegar la mirada de las olas.

—**¿Qué te parece si reanudamos nuestro viaje? **—preguntó Riku.

—**Pero ya hemos visto el mundo exterior… **

—**Sí, pero no juntos **—esas palabras bastaron para animar al portador de la llave espada.

—**Hagámoslo** —dijo con una sonrisa— **además así puede que nos reencontremos con viejos amigos**

—**Tendremos que construir la balsa desde cero **

Riku le sonrió a Sora y ambos terminaron de ver el amanecer. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo el destino no está escrito. ¿Qué les depararía el destino?

* * *

**Mikochan92:** espero que te haya gustado este drabble. puede que continúe

* * *


End file.
